Shippo and Diana's Yu Yu Hakusho story
by Shippo and Diana
Summary: (1-7, revised! humor too!) Yusuke and the guys go fight in a tournament, but when these two girls go and fight them, well there's gonna something! R&R! (1st story's)
1. Found out

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko/Keiko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!!^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!! (Shippo: we like to interrupt! Diana: *smacks her* Shut up!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kei, you about ready to end this?" Sakura called to her friend. They were sparring together for an upcoming tournament.  
  
"Sure, I guess I'm ready." Kei answered.  
  
Both girls had fiery red hair and sported bandanas around their foreheads. Sakura has big brown eyes, while Kei's were just as big but blue. Both girls' hair was up in loose pigtails. Sakura's bandana was green-army design, while Kei's was blue-army. Both had super-speed and were agile enough to be half cat. The girls also had their own special skill. Sakura could manipulate energy. Kei could move things without touching them. But together they could send a person into another dimension.  
  
"Food time!" Sakura said excitedly as she walked over to the fridge and began pulling out sandwich materials.  
  
"So, you ready to put our killer skills to action in next week's tournament?" Kei asked, her eyes glowing with mischief.  
  
"Oh yeah, you know it!" Sakura agreed, licking mayo off her fingers.  
  
"This is gonna be fun!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls walked through the double doors into the tournament main lobby.  
  
"Wow." Kei breathed, looking the place over.  
  
IT WAS HUMONGOUS!  
  
"Hey, buddy, we're tryin'to walk here!"  
  
They heard someone yell across the hall. Both girls looked over to see a black-haired boy in jeans and a white tank top yelling at a demon who was standing in his path. He has a small group of friends behind him trying to get him to back off.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, let's not get in trouble before the tournament even starts!" A boy with short red-hair said, grabbing the other boy's shirt.  
  
Kei giggled. Sakura did too. "Let's have some fun." She said.  
  
Kei nodded her agreement. Both girls kissed their fingertips then blew on the palms of their hands, sending a shower of sparkles toward the demon. No one noticed the tiny rainbow shower. Soon the demon was floating about Yusuke and the others, then- BOOM! He was gone! The only thing left was a little bit of rainbow sparkles.  
  
"Whoa! What just happened?!" Kuwabara spazzed. The two girls giggled and moved on to the registration desk. What they didn't know was that two certain demons were watching them.  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Kuwabara's Fight!

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Awe, come on Yusuke! It's just a bit of fun!"  
  
"I said no, Botan! And I won't say it again!" Yususke humped and walked off.  
  
"Geez, what crawled up his butt and died?" Botan grumbled and walk off the find Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, looks like we're babysitting again." Hiei huffed.  
  
"That you are right, Hiei." Kurama replied silently.  
  
"Also we have to watch those two girls we saw earlier! More babysitting!"  
  
"WILL ALL THE FIGHTERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN LOBBY! THANKS!" The announcement lady said over speakerphone. Yusuke and the others walked to the room and over to a small corner and stood there. Soon the two girls walked into the room, over to the stage and sat on it.  
  
"Ok now that everyone is here. We are gonna draw numbers to see what team fight who! TEAM URAMESHI!" Yusuke went up and picked a number. "NUMBER 3! TEAM MASAKO!" Kei went up and picked a number. "NUMBER 5!!" And it went on.  
  
"First round is Team Sogo vs. Team Dai, second round is Team Urameshi vs. Team Koto, and third round is Team Masako vs. Team Kuri! And the finial round is Team Shino vs. Team Suzo!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is gonna be easy!" Sakura said looking over at Kei.  
  
"No it's not. Did you feel Team Urameshi's spirit energy? I don't think this is!" Kei replied back. Sakura looked over to Team Urameshi and looked over there spirit energy.  
  
"Whoa! It is gonna be hard."  
  
"Whatever we do we gotta fight them!" Kei said looking over at Sakura.  
  
"WILL TEAM SOGO AND TEAM DAI PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING!?" The announcer called.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I'm interested in this Urameshi team...let's go check them out." Kei said, starting down the hall. Sakura shrugged and followed. Soon the two girls found them.  
  
"Well Shorty, at least I'm not that short!" Kuwabara said looking down at Hiei.  
  
"You're my least worries! I'm more worried about these two kids we saw earlier!"  
  
"What two kids?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, we saw these two girls. They-" Kurama started.  
  
"-They have enormous spirit energy! If you two boys were paying attention, you would have known." Hiei finished.  
  
"Well excuse us for not having super-demon powers!" Kuwabara yelled in response.  
  
"So, who cares? What makes these girls so special that you two demons are worried about them?" Yusuke asked coolly.  
  
"We don't know yet. Just be careful with them, Yusuke, I have a feeling they're more dangerous then they appear." Kurama cautioned.  
  
Yusuke looked ruefully at Kuwabara. "Who knows, Kuwabara, maybe we'll get ourselves hooked up with a couple cute chicks." Yusuke said with a nudge.  
  
"Urameshi! How dare you even suggest that to me! No one can replace my love, Yukina!" Kuwabara replied dreamily.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Geez, the guy can't take a joke to save his life." He muttered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So they know about us now." Kei told Sakura, from behind their hiding spot.  
  
"What d'ya know, we're dealing with a couple of demons... things could get interesting." Sakura pointed out. Both girls nodded and continued to watch the small group.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!" Someone yelled running down the hall. A girl with blue hair came rushing down the hall. "You'd think you guys disappeared off the face of the earth for how long it took me to find you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Botan..." Yusuke said uneasily, his had behind his head.  
  
"Koenma's not happy with you y'know." Botan pointed out.  
  
"Aw, come on Botan, Junior'll get over it." He responded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So they're on Koenma's payroll." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Things get better and better every minute." Kei responded quietly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Botan and Yusuke continued to blabber until Hiei held up a hand. "Be quiet, we've got company." He told them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Uh-oh, we've been discovered!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Exit stage left." Kei whispered. Sakura giggled again. The girls got up and ran down the hall and around the corner. Neither took the time to look behind them and notice a speeding demon. Hiei was easily faster than them. He ran past them and stopped, causing them to stop dead in their takes as well.  
  
(AN: Shippo: But Sakura couldn't stop in that time and kept on going, right into Hiei. And landed on the floor with a thud. "Hi." She said sheepishly. Diana: NEVERMIND THAT!!)  
  
"Hi!" Kei said cheerfully.  
  
"What exactly were you doing back there?" Hiei questioned. By now everyone else had caught up.  
  
"Are these those girls?" Kuwabara asked Kurama quietly.  
  
"Yes. These are the ones." Kurama whispered back.  
  
Sakura turned to face the two. "It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs." She told them.  
  
"It's not nice to spy on people either, so how about answering my question?" Hiei shot back, losing his patience. "It would be in your best interest." He threw in, placing a hand on his sword hilt.  
  
"TEAM URAMESHI AND TEAM KOTO PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!" The loudspeaker boomed.  
  
"Well that's you guys, and we're next, so we gotta fly! Catcha in the finals!" Kei said quickly, grabbing Sakura's arm and beginning to drag the girl off.  
  
"See ya." Sakura said to Hiei, giving a quick wink before following Kei.  
  
"Let's get going before we get disqualified." Yusuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and stalking off towards the arena.  
  
Kuwabara and Botan followed closely behind, leaving Kurama and Hiei to bring up the rear.  
  
"Looks like those girls have take a liking to you, Hiei." Kurama told his demon friend, amusement showing in his voice. Hiei mumbled something under his breath in an aggravated tone, but said nothing aloud. Soon they got to the ring and the fight started. A blond haired man walked into the ring.  
  
"I'll go first." Kuwabara stated, making his way into the ring.  
  
"There are two more fighters left on Team Koto, who else is gonna fight?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Whatever you want, Captain." Kurama answered, settling himself comfortably against the wall. Hiei turned his head, which Yusuke took to mean the same thing. He stretched and sat down next to Kurama.  
  
"Okay, you guys can fight then, I'll save myself for the more exciting fights." He laughed. He then turned his attention to the ring. Kuwabara was facing off against the blond man, who's name was Toshi.  
  
Toshi wasted no time going in for the kill. He lunged at Kuwabara wildly, using a dagger made out of spirit energy.  
  
"You think that little toothpick's cool?" Kuwabara mocked. "Check this out! Spirit Sword!" He shouted. A sword made of energy appeared in his hands.  
  
"Now we can play." He said shortly before jumping into close combat with Toshi. There was a series of blockes and lunges from both men. Suddenly Toshi jumped back. He son had three daggers in each hand.  
  
"Dagger Blades!" He yelled, sending all six daggers hurdling in Kuwabara's direction. Kuwabara jumped to the side, just to find another dagger heading his way. He continued to dogde, but no matter where he went there was always another dagger flying at him. He finally struck in the back. He fell to te ground with a thud. Toshi laughed wickedly.  
  
"You like my trick? No matter where you go, there will always be a dagger there to greet you. Now I bet you're curious about the trick part, am I right? Well, the trick is that only two of the missiles are real, the other four are mere mirages. The task is finding the real ones before they find you."  
  
It went on like this for a while, Toshi hurling his daggers, and Kuwabara trying madly to dodge them........unsuccessfully. He was being bashed from all sides. Finally, Kuwabara took his opportunity. He threw his spirit sword at Toshi, knowing the he would jump out of the way. If Toshi jumped right, Kuwabara's plan would work, but if he jumped left, his plan would crumble. But, as Kuwabara hoped, Toshi jumped right. Kuwabara jumped to land behind Toshi, knowing the daggers would follow. Toshi looked to see two of his daggers flying toward him.  
  
"Which one is the real one?" He heard Kuwabara ask from behind him.  
  
"Not a lot of time left. better decide quick." He added.  
  
Toshi finally made his decision and moved. He was struck from the side.  
  
"Ooo, wrong choice." Kuwabara mocked. He immediately jumped at Toshi, determined not to let him throw his daggers. Kuwabara beat the man down and the ten count was sounded.  
  
"...9......10!" And the match ended. Kuwabara walked to the others.  
  
"One down." He said to the rest with a smirk.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Shippo: Well that was fun!! *dances around*  
  
Diana: Yes it was! Now you readers better review!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Kurama: Yeah! They need reviews!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: Ahh!! It's Kurama!! *runs to him and gives him a big hug*  
  
Kurama: *turning blue*  
  
Hiei: Shippo you might want to let Kurama breath.  
  
Shippo: Oh you're right! *let's Kurama go* Are you ok? Please say you're ok?!  
  
Kurama: *turns back to color* Yes, I am ok.  
  
Diana: Oh! Hey Hiei. I know how much you don't like to be hugged so I'm not gonna hug you or kill you. Just yet.......maybe later. *gets an evil look*  
  
Hiei: Oh ya! Right! Well we gotta go now!!! Later! *runs out*  
  
Diana: *runs after him* Come back here!!!!  
  
Kurama: See-ya!  
  
Shippo: Later days! 


	3. Kurama & Hiei's Fight!

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that was exciting!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"One down, two to go!" Yusuke replied.  
  
"Who wants to go next?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I will, if anyone doesn't want to." Kurama said stretching his arms  
  
"Will the next two fighters please step into the ring!" The announcer lady said into the microphone. Kurama stepped into the ring. On the other team a guy with blue hair stepped into the ring. "BEGIN!" The announcer lady person yelled.  
  
Kai, the other fighter, was the first one to attack. Kurama summoned his Rose Whip just in time to stop Kai's attack. It went on like this for a bit, then Kai started to chant some sort of spell.  
  
'What kind of spell is this?!' Kurama asked himself. 'It's gotta be one of those Dark Magic spells.'  
  
Soon Kai was done chanting. Kurama tried to attack but the funny thing was, he couldn't move!! He was starting to feel light headed, like he was gonna float away.  
  
"What in the world?" Kurama muttered.  
  
"Like the little spell? Thought I was harmless? Ha! Yeah right! You're not gonna be able to move until I say so! The funny thing was, I thought you could protect yourself from dark magic!? Well that is really funny!" He laugh.  
  
'What am I gonna do?' Kurama thought. Soon he had a plan but the problem we it was extremely risky! He needed Kai to say another spell. Kurama started to try and get up, trying to keep on his feet. After a couple of tries he was able to stand up.  
  
Kai saw this and started another chant.  
  
'Now's my only chance!' Kurama thought with determination. He concentrated hard so he could see the spell as soon as it left Kai's hands. If he missed this chance, his body would be fully paralyzed. He watched as the spell left Kai's hands and headed straight at him. He pulled out his Rose Whip. At the last moment he swung it out in front of him.  
  
"Rose Whip Inleashed!" He called. It seemed like time froze as he waited for the outcome.  
  
Finally Kai gasped. "W-w-what did you do to me?" He asked.  
  
Kurama relaxed, knowing his plan had worked. "It's quite simple really." He explained. "The spell you used is nothing big, it can be broken. By using my own spirit energy, with the help of my Rose Whip, I bounced is back at you. Now, you've fallen victim to your own trap." With that conclusion, he pulled his Rose Whip up and brought it back down onto Kai, slashing the blue-haired boy immediately. Kai fell to the ground with a thud, and the ten count began. Kurama turned and walked away as the last numbers were called.  
  
"Way to go Kurama!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.  
  
Hiei moved to stand closer to the ring. "I'll be taking my leave now. Don't worry this won't take long." He said shortly, before moving into the ring to face a boy with orangish-red hair. The boy, Shisho, was younger than the other two, but not by much.  
  
"Let's make this quick, I've got other things to do." He said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Gladly." Hiei shot back.  
  
He pulled his sword out in one swift move, looking for an opening. He noticed that Shisho also had a sword of sorts, but had not drawn it. He sighed and quickly moved in. His sword at ready, Hiei moved behind the boy. Shisho caught the movement and dodged, but not quick enough. Hiei was behind him again, but he wouldn't escape this time. Hiei shoved his sword thought Shisho's back so that it pierced all the way through, then yanked it back swiftly. Shisho fell.  
  
"WOW! What a perfectly gruesome way to end this battle!" The announcer blared.  
  
"Push-over." Hiei muttered, walking out of the ring.  
  
"Don't you think you over-did it a bit?" Botan asked him. He said nothing as he passed her.  
  
"Wow! It looks like Team Urameshi moves on!" The announcer lady yelled into the microphone.  
  
~End Ch. 3~ 


	4. Kei's Fight!

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sakura! Guess what!?" Kei called running into their hotel room excitedly.  
  
"What's all the spazz about?" Sakura asked, looking up from her magazine.  
  
Kei sat down across from her and eyed her ruefully.  
  
"What!?" Sakura asked again, slamming down he magazine.  
  
"Your boyfriend just won the match." Kei told the other girl, a smirk on her face.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend." She shot back fully aware of the blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"But you wish he was." Kei teased, moving to the door. "But, that's beside the point. We've go 15 minutes before our match and I wanna go get another look at Team Urameshi." And with that, she left. Sakura sat up and watched her go, then quickly stood and followed. Kei was standing just outside the door.  
  
"I knew you were coming." She grinned. "Yeah, yeah! Get movin'!" Sakura grumbled, following Kei down that hallway. Soon the two girls found them.  
  
"Do you think we should make ourselves known? They already know about us anyways." Sakura asked. "Your call. It makes no difference to me. But if you wanna see your boyfriend before the match then maybe we should present ourselves." Kei mocked.  
  
Sakura looked herself over. She was wearing a loose red t-shirt over black pants. She then looked at Kei. She had on an incredibly over-sized, long- sleeved shirt, and the sleeves fell below her knees. It was light blue, and she had on the same kind of pants.  
  
'I don't know how she can fight dressed like that.' She thought.  
  
They weren't exactly presentable.  
  
"Oh, forget I said anything, we're going!" Kei exclaimed, shoving Sakura in front of her.  
  
"Hi guys!" She called. The small group turned to look at them.  
  
"Looks like you fans are back again Hiei." Kurama whispered. Hiei shot him a dirty look.  
  
"I saw your match, it was great!" Kei continued.  
  
"That's great." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, we're looking forward too see your match as well." Kurama threw in coolly.  
  
"Speaking of, shouldn't we be going?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kei sighed. "Catch you guys in the finals!" She said catching up with Sakura.  
  
"What makes you so sure you'll be in the finals?" Yusuke called after them.  
  
Kei turned around. "Oh, we'll be there, I guarantee it." She told him, her hands up in a peace sign. She then turned around and caught up with Sakura.  
  
"Did you see the red-haired demon?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"He was kinda cute." Kei concluded with a smile.  
  
Sakura smirked at her friend. 'It's a sad life when the cutest guy you can find is a demon.' She thought. 'How ironic.'  
  
The two their way down to the outside arena to face a team of five, two girls and three boys.  
  
"You wanna go first?" Kei asked Sakura.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Sakura returned, stepping into the ring. She was facing a black-haired girl with large gray eyes.  
  
"The name's Kisha." The girl said easily, blowing a large pink bubble with her bubble gum.  
  
"If I thought telling you my name was important, I'd tell you. But this match won't be long enough for proper introductions." Sakura shrugged. "You're a tad cocky." Kisha muttered.  
  
"Cockiness is a figment of your imagination." Sakura smirk, before pulling a simple vine from her belt. "Now let me show you a little trick." Sakura gripped the vine tightly and it began to glow. "By using my spirit energy, I can something so simple like a rock and manipulate it into something very useful." Sakura grinned, as her vine stopped glowing and became a whip. "And if I do it right." She started making a move toward Kisha. Kisha moved, but Sakura's vine whip immediately lunged out and struck her.  
  
"Something like that happens." Sakura finished. She strode out of the ring as the ten-count sounded.  
  
Kei grinned at her. "You have such a way with people." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well what can I say?" Sakura smirk.  
  
Kei grinned and jumped into the ring. From the other team, a girl with silvery-white hair and blue green eyes.  
  
"Well, let's get the over with because it's no use crying over a beaten little girl!" Rika, Kei's opponent, said getting ready for the fight.  
  
"Well ain't we a little confident? It's probably gonna be your downfall!" Kei grinned and laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah, let's do this!" Rika said getting into a fight stance.  
  
"Whatever!" Kei replied, doing the same.  
  
'I'll let her take the upper hand for a bit then knock her out of the ring.' Kei thought to herself.  
  
Rika was the first one to attack. She ran at Kei and went to punch her but got nothing but thin air.  
  
'What?!' Rika thought looking around for Kei.  
  
"Over here!" Kei called.  
  
Rika turned around and found her on the other side of the ring.  
  
"H...h.how did you get over there so fast?" She called over there.  
  
"I'm almost half cat, I can move extremely fast! It's very fun!" Kei giggled.  
  
'Well now she does have special powers.' Rika thought getting into a fight stance. Then while doing this she gathered some energy and turned it into fighting fans. (AN: Diana: You know like uh. I forgot. Never mind! Shippo: Stupid!)  
  
"Well now, you can use your spirit energy! Yay! Now we can have some real fun!" Kei said, looking at the fans.  
  
Rika opened the fans and headed straight to Kei. She brought her fans down on Kei, only to find a sword right there. Rika backed up and got into a fighting stance with her fans. Kei copied what Rika did, except with her sword. Kei ran up and around Rika and brought her sword down on her back.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you. I could kill you in a millisecond." Kei said, putting more pressure to Rika's back.  
  
Kei then kicked Rika in the back of the head, then, for Rika, everything went black.  
  
"Looks like Rika is knocked out! Kei wins!" The announcer lady shouted into the microphone. Kei jumped out of the ring and walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Your turn." Kei told her, sitting down.  
  
"I know. I can't wait!" Sakura replied gleefully.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
Kei: Wow, what a great fight!  
  
Sakura: You're just saying that 'cause you were in it.  
  
Kei: Point?  
  
Sakura: You're a loser!  
  
Kei: Me!? Everyone knows you're the loser!!!  
  
Sakura: No way!  
  
Girls: *starts fighting and pulling hair*  
  
Kurama: Come on guys, you're supposed to be commentating, not fighting.  
  
Both girls: SHUT UP!!! *Continues fighting*  
  
Hiei: *walks in* Now, I know you two don't want me to break this up. *draws sword*  
  
Both girls: *stops fighting* Nope, we're good now!  
  
Kurama: And now, on to the next chapter!!! 


	5. Sakura's Fight!

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura got up and walked into the ring to face an orange-haired man. He towered above her. She turned her head and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Size means nothing if you can't back it up." She scoffed.  
  
The man laughed. "Don't worry about that, baby, I'm not push-over!" He boasted.  
  
"Baby?" Sakura asked. " I think not."  
  
The man laughed again, pulling two swords off his back. "No hard feelings, baby. Allow me to introduce, they call me Touya."  
  
Sakura growled at being called "baby" again. "My name is Sakura, not baby." She replied hotly.  
  
Touya grinned at the comment, then jumped into the air with his swords aimed at her. She jumped to the side as his swords came down.  
  
"I don't like your style." She smirked as he tried to hit her with yet another blow. She moved in time to make him break some of the arena floor. 'That's all I need.' She thought. Sakura ducked under his next attack and grabbed at a piece of the chipped flooring. As she continued to dodge attack after attack, she began manipulating her small rock. It took her longer than usual because she also had to concentrate on dodging Touya's attacks. Finally, her project was complete. As Touya brought his swords down, she brought up a large stone sword. Touya's swords struck Sakura's stone one and shattered.  
  
Touya's eyes widened in shock. "Y-y-you broke my sword!" He stuttered.  
  
"No, ya think?" Sakura shot back sarcastically.  
  
Touya growled. "Now you're gonna get it. I was gonna make an exception for you, baby, but you brought this upon yourself." He moved his hands to his back and brought forward a sword. He had to hold it with both hands because of its weight.  
  
"No one has ever survived the Sword of Screams!" He shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Let's just remember, you haven't won yet and I'm still alive." Sakura reminded him.  
  
Touya wasted no time swinging his over-sized sword into a large crosscut.  
  
Sakura jumped into the air, observing this. "Your slow." She muttered, landing behind Touya.  
  
He swung around in a large circle, making her jump again.  
  
"This is really getting old." She said crossly.  
  
She transformed her large, rock sword into a smaller, dull-bladed one. The next time he swung, she jumped into the air and threw her smaller dagger. 'I hope this hits; I'm not as good with swords as Kei is. I've been meaning to take lessons.' She thought with her fingers crossed.  
  
The dagger struck Touya on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Opps!" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Nice job Sakura!" Kei exclaimed, jumping up and down. "That was great aim!"  
  
"Yeah, except I was aiming for his shoulder." Sakura confessed, giggling nervously with her hand behind her head. Kei could only sweat drop.  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
Diana: Oppies.haha!!  
  
Shippo: Oh that was greeeaaaaattttt!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah.loads.  
  
Hiei: Review people!!!! They need it!!!  
  
Diana & Shippo: YEAH!!!!! WE NEED THE REVIWS!!!!  
  
Diana: Sorry its so short..we'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP!!!  
  
All: Later Days! 


	6. Kei's 2nd Fight!

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kei jumped into the ring, while Sakura jumped out and sat on the floor.  
  
"Have fun Kei!" Sakura called to her friend in the ring.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try!" She called back, turning around to face her opponent. "Whoa!" She murmured.  
  
He was taller than the man Sakura had to fight! She had to strain her neck to see him.  
  
"What?! You're my only competition? You're just a baby!" He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Who are you to call me a baby?!" Kei shot back.  
  
"I'm Tyoa, Touya's older brother." He told her confidently.  
  
"I can see the resemblance." Kei muttered.  
  
"Where's the ref? I want some real competition!" Tyoa began yelling.  
  
"HEY! I'm standing right here!" Kei screamed back at him.  
  
Tyoa growled. "I don't prefer to fight babies, it's not fair competition, but you're getting on my nerves, so I'm gonna make an exception."  
  
"It's about time." Kei commented.  
  
"Let's get this thing started already!" She pulled off her over-sized shirt to reveal a tank top of the same color.  
  
"Okay, we can get this started now!" Tyoa stated, getting into a fight stance. He pulled a large sword off his back that strangle resembled Touya's Sword of Screams. Kei smirked and pulled out a sword of her hilt.  
  
"That's it?" Tyoa asked in disbelief. "I suppose it figures. A baby of a fight and her plastic sword." He grumbled.  
  
"We'll see." Kei shot back. She jumped at him, sword at the ready. "Here we go!" She called.  
  
Tyoa brought his sword up and blocked. Kei jumped back quickly and moved in for another attack. It went on like this for a while when Tyoa brought down his sword hard. Kei moved easily.  
  
"Don't think this is over, little girl. My sword's got some tricks as well." Tyoa smirked. "Draw!" He called  
  
Suddenly Kei felt herself being pulled forward. 'His sword is sucking me in!' She thought. 'Well this is interesting.' She stopped the thought as she felt her own sword throbbing. She then realized how tight she was holding her sword.  
  
'He's not pulling me in, he's pulling my sword!' She let he sword go and it went outside the ring. 'Well, this adds an interesting twist.' Kei thought.  
  
She back flipped out of the way as Tyoa brought his sword down to hit her. On her next dodge, she reached down and pulled two daggers out.  
  
"I'm not out of ammo yet." She grinned.  
  
Tyoa shrugged. "This fight has gone on long enough." He commented. He brought his sword down into the ground. "Draw!" He yelled again.  
  
Kei again felt her swords being pulled away. She let go and watched them go flying. "I'm getting tired of this game, Tyoa!" She growled. She flicked her wrist, concentrating on Tyoa's sword. It went flying out of the stadium. "Just to make sure you don't get it back." Kei smirked.  
  
Tyoa growled. "A baby like you shouldn't be trusted with spirited energy, you might hurt yourself." He smirked.  
  
"The sooner you know what you're dealing with the better." Kei replied. She concentrated behind Tyoa and found her sword. As he continued to berade her, she brought it up behind him. One swift movement and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Whatever." She commented before moving out of the ring. "Okay Sakura, time for the last round.  
  
"Yep." Was all Sakura said. Sakura jumped into the ring while Kei jumped out and sat down outside the ring.  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
Diana: Yay!! We did it!  
  
Shippo: Oh yeah! *high fives Diana*  
  
Diana: *high fives back*  
  
Kurama: At least you girls had fun.  
  
Girls: Yup!  
  
Hiei: You people need to review!! Come on!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!! REVIEW!!! 


	7. Sakura's 2nd Fight!

Looky! We updated!! Hahaha!! Yea, read and review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stood in the ring waiting for her opponent, Raven, to step follow suit.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Raven said stepping into the ring as well.  
  
"Well it depends, who's asking?" Sakura shot back getting into a fight stance.  
  
"The name's Raven, but you wont live long enough to remember it." The black haired boy said.  
  
"FYI, we're the ones that have been beating your team. No matter what, we move on." Sakura informed angrily.  
  
"Not if you're dead." Raven smirked.  
  
"All right, enough. I don't like your attitude. Let's get this over with." Sakura replied.  
  
Raven simply nodded his head and mirrored Sakura's fighting stance.  
  
Both stood for several seconds - though it seemed like more - waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Raven jumped into the air, to bring down a large stone sword over Sakura's head. She moved just in time and began examining the sword more closely.  
  
'That's just like the sword that I used before!' She thought. Outside the ring, Kei jumped to a standing position, also recognizing the sword Raven had pulled out.  
  
'Uh-oh.' She thought fearfully. 'Something tells me this isn't going to be as easy as the other rounds were.' Sakura prepared herself once more, and Raven again mimicked her stance, this time with the sword.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked mockingly before coming after her once more.  
  
He swung the large sword around to hit the girl in the front, then, guessing her next move, swung it around to strike her in the back.  
  
Sakura fell to the arena floor with a thud.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" Raven asked as the count began. "I'm absolutely positive that you've recognized this sword as the one you used earlier . . .as did your little friend outside."  
  
"3.4.5." The count droned on.  
  
"What . . .did you do?" Sakura asked, crawling to her knees.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? The fighting stance, the sword, it all leads down to one thing." Raven shot back impatiently. Sakura finally brought herself to a standing position as the count reached 8.  
  
"You can mimic other people's attacks and moves, can't you?" She asked.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding, you win the grand prize. Now I'll make your death a little less painful."  
  
"Sakura!" Someone called.  
  
Sakura looked to the outside of the ring to see Kei jumping up and down.  
  
"How bout not taking your time as much during the countdown . . .an extra win wouldn't kill us!"  
  
"No, but I will!" Raven exclaimed, charging at Sakura before she could respond to Kei's remarks.  
  
Sakura moved quickly, keeping her eyes on Raven so as not to be caught off guard once more. He noticed that she was more alert and began copying her moves once more. As Sakura dodged attack after attack, she began thinking. 'What can I do that is mine alone? There's got to be some sort of attack that he could never imitate . . .'  
  
Lost in thought, she didn't see Raven's stone-sword come in from behind. It struck her once more in the back, sending her sprawling into the cement. The countdown began once more. "This is becoming boring . . .I think I'll kill you now and get it over with." Raven said, his voice void of emotion.  
  
Sakura groaned and rolled out of the way as he brought his sword down. "Back off already, will ya?" She muttered as she crawled to her feet.  
  
"Sakura! Do something!" Kei commanded from outside.  
  
"I'm working on it! Don't be so pushy!" Sakura snapped, turning to face Raven again.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough of your morbid attitude. Let's get this over with already." She growled.  
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
Shippo: Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Diana: Cliffhanger!  
  
Shippo: We don't know what to do for that whole attack thing! And we need some help!  
  
Diana: PLEASE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diana & Shippo: *both girls are down on their knees begging* PLEASE!!!! WE NEED HELP!!! 


	8. Author Note

Hey Everyone!!!  
  
Diana: I currently lost everything on my computer. And I hate it!  
  
Shippo: And she say's I'm stupid.  
  
Diana: *glares at her* It's not MY fault my computer decided to crash. So yea, I have to type all of Chapter 8 again. Even though I already did.  
  
Shippo: Well sorry! *pokes Diana and makes her fall over*  
  
Diana: *lies on floor and twitches* Thank you Shippo-chan! I love you too!  
  
Shippo: I love you too, D-chan!  
  
~Diana n Shippo 


	9. Sakura's Last Fight, Fun Time!

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if we did, Kayko/Keiko would die because she's annoying and there would be more cute guys!!!! ^.^  
  
"WORDS" talking  
  
'WORDS' thoughts  
  
WORDS flashback  
  
(A/N: WORDS) US!! (Shippo: we like to interrupt! Diana: *smacks her* Shut up!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura moves into a fighting stance, her face serious. She was glaring daggers at Raven. The boy merely shrugged it off and copied her stance. He readied himself for Sakura's first movie, preparing to mirror her as he had in the past. It was then Sakura lost her hard stare. And was replaced with a childish grin. Her eyes glowed with mischief as she giggled and began dancing in circles around Raven.  
  
He tried to follow he movement but failed to do so. Sakura continued to run around, arms flaying at her sides. And as before he still couldn't copy her movement.  
  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What is with you?! You're acting like a 4-year-old!!" He shouted.  
  
Sakura stopped in mid jump, and fell to the ring. "I told you. You could never copy these moves in a million years. because you're just too mature. It's common sense. These moves are not attacks, therefore you can't manipulate them. Tada!" Sakura jumped up and grinned.  
  
"That was it?! You said it was some masterful technique! That was nothing!" Kei shouted from outside the ring.  
  
Sakura turned to face her friend. "I'd be quite if I were you, Kei. I got that from you!" She shot back.  
  
"WHAT!" Kei screamed.  
  
Raven attacked Sakura, trying to get the upper hand, and cutting their argument short. Sakura jump out of the way, dancing, jumping, and whooping like she had done before. She called taunts and teased Raven every way she knew how, drawing on more of the little patience the boy had left. After a little more ducking and dancing, Sakura managed to get the upper hand on Raven, using her distractions to call on a better power and wiped the boy out. Soon, the battle was over. "And Team Masako moves on!!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the match was over, everyone in the stadium face-faulted. But Team Urameshi had the biggest one. Kuwabara and Yusuke, both marched out to meet with the two girls.  
  
"What in the seven worlds was that?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Sakura and Kei looked at each other, then began pointing and rambling random accusations.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down!" Yusuke commanded, halting all conversation between the two girls.  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you guys have a match coming up and should really be getting ready. so me and Kei'll just get out of your way." Sakura said laughing nervously. "Right Kei?"  
  
"Oh! Right!" Kei answered back catching Sakura's drift. "We should definitely stop bothering you guys!" With that, both girls quickly made their get-away.  
  
"Geez, what is it with those two?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's almost like they have something to hide." Kuwabara responded.  
  
"That's probably because that do." Came a voice from behind. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to see Hiei and Kurama walking over to them.  
  
"Geez, shorty, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Not everyone's at your eye level." Kuwabara scoffed.  
  
"Yes well, there are very few who can say they are at your brain-level, and I don't mean that as a compliment." Hiei shot back coolly. Kuwabara began glaring daggers at the three-eyed demon.  
  
"Give it a rest guys." Yusuke told them. He then turned to Kurama. "You sure about those girls?"  
  
"Quite. We don't know what they are hiding, but there is definitely a strange aura about them." The red-haired demon responded.  
  
"A strange aura?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Yes. We are certain there is something different about them." Hiei answered.  
  
"And we are also led to believe that they know, too, that we are not all that we appear." Kurama finished.  
  
"Wow." Kuwabara gasped.  
  
"Try to comprehend everything we're saying, Kuwabara. We'll wait a moment so that it can all sink in." Hiei said mockingly.  
  
Kuwabara's face reddened in anger. "Shut-up ankle-biter! Being so pint- sized must mean a pint-sized brain comes with it!" He concluded, feeling proud of himself.  
  
"Only someone as simple-minded as you would actually believe that." Hiei responded simply.  
  
"You wanna mess, short-stuff?! I'll show you." Kuwabara was cut off as Yusuke grabbed his arms and began dragging him away.  
  
"C'mon, Kuwabara, there's another match waiting to be started, and we're in the way." He told the red-haired teen. Kurama followed close behind. Hiei shook his head. "Fool." He muttered, before following the rest of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kei and Sakura were sprawled out on their bed, in front of the TV in their hotel (or would it be motel?) room, watching the new on-going match with mild interest.  
  
"How do they expect us to get into this?" Sakura asked dully, popping a few piece of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
Kei sighed in response, shifting herself in attempt to get comfortable. Sakura picked up the remote and clicked off the TV. "Who cares about the winner? They're both push-overs anyways." She groaned.  
  
"We need some excitement." Kei told her.  
  
"No kidding. This is way boring."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"We could go make nice with Team Urameshi." Sakura suggested.  
  
Kei eyed her suspiciously. "You just wanna see Hiei again." She said wryly.  
  
"So what?" Sakura asked, blushing slightly, "I'm sure you're just as anxious to see that other demon-dude."  
  
Kei cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "So is it settled then?" She questioned.  
  
"All in favor say 'Aye'." Sakura teased. "Aye!" Both girls exclaimed, jumping from their seats and rushing for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Shizuru and Botan all sat around the coffee table in Team Urameshi's hotel room, playing 'Go Fish'. Hiei was sitting idly on the wonder sill, watching them with about as mush interest as Kei and Sakura had with the match on TV. It was then two certain teenage girls came bounding into the room.  
  
"Hi guys!!" Kei said cheerily, squeezing herself in between Kurama and Shizuru on the couch.  
  
"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Invading your room." Sakura said simply, finding the closest spot to Hiei and plopping down there.  
  
"So, watcha playin'?" Kei asked, eyeing the clutter of cards on the table.  
  
"We were just finishing a game of 'Go Fish'. Would you like to join us? Yukina asked politely.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Kei grinned. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all eyeing the girls suspiciously. No one else seemed to mind that they were there.  
  
~End Chapter 8~  
  
[A/N]: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!!!!  
  
Shippo: She finally go to typing it.  
  
Diana: Hardy Har Har.Loser!! *sticks her tongue out at her*  
  
Shippo: *does same back* We'll try n get the next chapter out ASAP!!!  
  
Diana: I think you're gonna type next! 


End file.
